


A New Book

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Tetsuo’s feelings after using Bremen no Rock Band for the first time.A Christmas present for thatbuggygirl on Twitter.
Relationships: Daishinji Tetsuo & Sophia (Kamen Rider Saber)
Kudos: 5





	A New Book

WonderRide Books were always interesting to Tetsuo. Seeing how the stories manifested into a power was always exciting.  
This book was Bremen no Rock Band (Rock Band of Bremen). The cover was mainly purple and had cartoonish pictures of animals. It would almost definitely have sound-based attacks, so Tetsuo wanted to test it himself.  
Tetsuo entered the Libération and transformed.  
He got to using the book right away.  
Everything went pretty normally. It activated, and-  
It felt loud. Tetsuo knew that his hearing was very good, and that using a new book always meant a lot of unexpected sounds, but the sounds weren’t usually this loud.  
Maybe it was different because he was using the book directly?  
Tetsuo continued using the book.

When he was back in the base, Tetsuo felt very confused. But the book worked, and that was good.  
“Are you finished testing the new WonderRide Book?” Sophia asked.  
“Yes. It still...requires some getting used to. It’s very powerful.”

That night, Tetsuo wondered what exactly happened when he used that book. He had been conscious, but he had a massive headache afterwards, which was probably because of the volume.  
That and, Tetsuo didn’t remember any of the attacks...what they were called or what they did.  
“Sophia?” He went to speak to her privately. “I...think...while testing the WonderRide Book, I wasn’t able to focus on new abilities that the book had. And...” he had her attention. “...I don’t want to use it again. At least not without you or Mr. Ogami there.”  
“Okay. Next time, Mr. Ogami will be with you,” Sophia noted. “Anything else?”  
Tetsuo was going to say no, but he realized that there was something. And it was fine, nobody else was around anyway.  
“...can I have a hug?”  
“Of course.”  
Tetsuo felt a little silly since he wasn’t a little kid, but that hug did help his worries go away.


End file.
